Unlucky Number One
by Loriens-Scribe
Summary: So I am number one, If I die I start a chain reaction. I am the first one that will become a victem, one of the first and last casultys of this war. I dont want any of this, I just want a taste of freedoom. is that really so bad? My first Fanfiction so please be nice and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Because One is where it all starts**

"Why?" That is the first time I realised the whole unfairness of the situation. "Why do I have to be number one? Why not any of the others?" The questions had left a bitter spike in my heart as I sat slumped against the wall of our small cottage, just south of California. We had been on earth for just two years, though me being young it seemed like a lot longer. I had already had to relocate countless times to many different places because of the danger I was in and by now I had come to accept that my life was never going to be normal. Well I say I had accepted, but in truth I had not. I have always been stubborn and volatile (Or so my cepan Hilde tells me) and I had never gotten the hang of settling in. I liked things to go my way even back then and I defiantly did not take kindly to being told what to do. In fact the only person I ever listen to was Hilde and I only did it grudgingly.

Hilde had looked up from the large, complicated map she had been studying and her dark grey eyes had pierced mine making me uncomfortable. She was never particularly intimidating but she had an air of authority around her that I seldom questioned. She was stern but not unkind and very wise. She was almost always completely expressionless whereas I was an open book. My face always gave away how I was feeling and back then I was feeling particularly bitter and kind of sour. I had probably been glaring like I often do when I am angry or annoyed and Hilde was always quick to pick up on my mood.

After studying my scornful expression for a few moments she had replied "Maybe the elders saw what a strong warrior you would become and knew that you would make the best first line of defence." This had seemed like total rubbish to me and I had made sure she knew it. If the elders had thought that I would be such a valuable warrior wouldn't they have tried to protect me like the others? They would have made me number nine, five or even Three to ensure that the charm would work in my favour and not simply make me a defenceless target for any Mogadorien that want to take a shot because let's face it, at age 11 and with no legacies I was utterly helpless. Even Hilde who was an advanced at martial arts could not do much to stop them if a group found me.

I was nine when I had to flee Lorien to escape them. It was both a blessing and a curse because at nine years old I knew exactly what was happening. Unlike the others who were just babies I remember my life there, my family and friends and even my language. As a result I had been plagued with terrible nightmares that would wake me from peaceful sleep screaming and crying out for everything I had lost. It was my own personal Hell where I got to re live every painful moment alone.

Hilde turned back to the map and I was left glowering in the corner thinking over the injustice of it all. I even felt some resent for these nameless garde that they should get a better chance than me in this new life. I couldn't help but wish that there was some way I could swap with one of them but I knew that couldn't happen. I was stuck as number one. Unlucky number one!

That was a long three years ago and I am older now. 14 years and one month to be exact because my birthday was 30 days ago and we (well I, Hilde barley acknowledged it)had celebrated in the car as we had driven away from our home in los Angelis because of a little slip up I had made. To be honest, maybe insulting other kids in fluent loric was not such a great idea because even though the shocked girls could not understand anything I was yelling at them the Mogadoriens would recognise the language and unfortunately Hilde did. That had made for a rather long and uncomfortable convocation about my responsibilities as she had listed the countless times we had moved before due to similar situations. Even though I had pleaded and said that there was no way the mogs would find out about this little slip Hilde has simply shaken her head and packed up the car, forcing me once again to change identity and move.

Right now, I am standing on our balcony of the small apartment in California looking out at the late afternoon sun. It is a quiet and beautiful part on the top of a slope by the beach but because of the number of people enjoying the hot sun and walking up and down the street outside I never train during the day. Normal I sleep until late morning and don't go to sleep until two or three am so I try and enjoy the daylight while I can. From here I have a perfect view of the sea and I can make out the waves swelling and foaming in a steady rhythm over the lush golden sand. The beach is busy but not packed and a few people are swimming in the water. It is the perfect day for surfing and looking up at the sky; I know I have maybe two hours of daylight left. I can almost feel the lull of the waves beneath my feet and feel the warm water on my back. I never feel as peaceful as I do when I am surfing; it is an escape from the harsh reality of my life. On the sea there is no war, no constant threat of death and no cepan pushing you and monitoring your every move. It is my only taste of freedom, and I love it!

Unfortunately Hilde doesn't feel this way at all and she is had it quite clear that if it was up to her I would spend all free time training and learning about the many ways to survive. She believes that I should keep to myself and have little to do with any of the other residents. But as I slide open the glass door I can see that she is asleep right now under a thin blanket on the sofa. She has finally collapsed with exhaustion and it is unlikely she will be up for another few hours. I grin and punch my fist in to the air as I silently tiptoe inside and pull my bikini off the rack. I reach under my bed and pull out my beach bag, shoving in my sun glasses and dry top. I pull on my shorts and loose surfing tee-shirt as I head over to the front door. I grab my trainers and pause of a moment to get and Icy soda from the fridge. I let myself out, being careful not to slam the door behind me as I head off down the path. My board is leaning on the wall next to the old car and I carefully tuck it under my arms. I have to carefully slide past the car because I know from experience that one tap will set the alarm off. The car is about ten years old and comes from a time when air conditioning was a luxury so as a result if you want fresh air you need to stick your head out the window.

I quietly close the gate and set off down the slope towards the beach. I pause to lace up my worn out trainers before I continue past our neighbours house. I smile and wave as I walk past and the young woman in the front garden stares, I don't think that they have ever really seen their neighbours apart from the day we moved in but even then we did it in the dead of night. "Ahhh" I say as the slight breese ruffles my freshly dyed blonde hair. "Sweet freedom!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or One and Hilde. I have not read the lost files (unfortunately) and this is my first attempt so please bear with me and please Review!**_

**Chapter 2**

The warm water lapped over my feet and soaked through the tough material of my old trainers as I walk along the beach to find a spot to dump my bag. The sun is starting to set behind me as I face out to sea and admire the many boats on the horizon, their sails flapping in the gentle breeze. There had always been a warm wind on Lorien, It would whistle through the trees on the evenings and help cool you down. The beach was filling up with families coming to enjoy the warm waters but less harsh sun the afternoon provided and the scent of sunscreen blew across the beach as the children were playing in the shallow waters while their parents were bathing in the sun.

I found a free spot on the beach and laid my bag and board down to get my towel out. I made sure to stay fairly close to where a family was grouped so that no one would try and steal my bag while I was swimming. It was pretty worthless anyway, with just my towel and dry cloths in the ratty bag wouldn't have been worth the risk to pinch. It did however have my handy pen knife hidden in the lining though I though even that was a bit unnecessary. I had never seen the Mogadoriens once since coming to earth but Hilde had. It had been a horrible shock and of course I remember it vividly.

Me and Hilde had been in a store in south Texas (I was about 12 at the time) when I had decided to go and look at the toys, I had grown bored of listening to Hilde's lecture on healthy eating so I had slipped away when she had gone to pay for our supplies. A few minutes later she had torn round the isle and grabbed my wrist, demanding that I act neutral. She had pressed a gun in to my hand and instructed me how to fire as we made our way through the crowd. That had to be the first time that I had ever really been scared since coming to earth. We had made it to the car without incidence and it was only when we were three states over that she had stopped to tell me what she had seen. That tattooed face of a soldier scanning the crowd. We still don't know how they knew we were there, but they did. That was the first sign that they had found us on earth.

I pulled off my shorts and picked up my board as I headed over to the sea. It was fairly calm but every 30 or so seconds a large wave would come and lap right up on to the beach. I paddled out until it was deep enough to put my board down and lie on it. I was not the only person in the water, far behind me I could hear the hum of jet skis and just to my left some kids were playing with a plastic dingy in the water. The water felt like bliss against my arms and legs as I waited for the next big wave. One of the kids had flipped the dingy over and they were now fighting over who got to go in next. The nameless kids had started to splash each other and soon it turned in to playful water fighting. It made me a little sad to see and I started to wonder about things like if I had stayed on Lorien (and it had not been invaded of course) would I have had any brothers or sisters? I do not have long to ponder this thought as in the corner of my eye I could see the next wave beginning to swell it. I pulled myself in to position on my bored and started to count down as it drew nearer. 5, 4, 3, 2...

The wave hit my bored and I felt it judder forward and then I was moving. As I started to pick up speed I pushed myself in to standing position and aloud the wave to push me towards the shore. I pulled my board for side to side with my feet and even tried a few basic stunts as I started to get going. I was aware of people turning to watch me but I couldn't bring myself to care as I reached maximum speed. "Hell yeah" I cried out as I reached up to punch the sky. I felt invincible as the shore started to grow nearer. "Is this what it feels like to have legacies?" Part of me wondered. I was like total bliss but as the wave started to fold over I knew it wouldn't last long, the waves never seem to last long enough for me. I watch as the wave breaks and for a moment I am caught in a tunnel of blue water. The sun is struggling to shine through and everything takes on a supernatural glow as the water submerges everything. I shoot out the end and jump off my bored before I hit the sand. Grinning I pull my damp hair out of my eyes and spit out a mouthful of salty sea water. I am so caught up in my own triumph that I don't notice a figure moving over behind me.

"That's some surf you got there!"

I jump round and find myself face to face with a guy, maybe a year or so older than me, with wavy blond hair and tan skin. He is grinning at me and has a board under his arm as he plays with a rope necklace around his neck. He is a little cute (Scratch that! He's just plain hot) and I am having some freedom after all so I decide that maybe I could have a little fun. I might not get a chance to talk to anyone else for a while so I might as well make the most of it. I pull on my best flirty smile (Well I say flirty smile, It probably looked like an awkward grimace but hey... It's not like I have had much practice!) And put my board down next to the bag. "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" I reply as I pull my fingers through my hair. His grin widens as he realises that I am going to play along. "I'm Wade. You?"

Pulling a towel around myself I take the time to remember my latest identity. It's weird how simple things, like saying your own name, become a task when you need to lie. I have had so many different names now it is easy to forget who I am supposed to be. Since coming to earth I have been Rose, Jess, Lucy, Katy and many more as I have had to change my identity each time we move. "Loren, I'm Loren." It is the name on my fake passport and birth certificate but I just don't have the heart to point out the obvious to Hilde. She has clearly spelt it wrong. Wade grins wider and before I know it I am discussing surfing and the sea. Wade it turns out has lived here his whole life and attends a school in the main part of the city. I am cautious though and manage to fend off most questions about me, I am all for the casual flirting but I can't risk giving away any important information and blowing my cover. He seems sadly downcast when I refuse to give him my address but he soon bounces back with a new resolve. By the time his older brother phones to pull him away the sun is almost down behind the houses and I am light-hearted, charmed by his easy going personality. I know it is unlikely but I think it would be nice to see him again; it's hard to know what I am missing out on.

The last rays of the sun bust through the clouds and I turn my back to shove the last of my damp clothes in to the bag. I know that I need to be heading back now if I want to have a shower before Hilde wakes up and I start to make my way up the beach. The beach is still busy with children running up and down and families breaking out the early evening but for some reason I feel uneasy. I don't know if it is because off the setting sun or the way it blinds me but something sends tingles by my spine. I pick up pace as I start to jog up the beach but I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me. I scan the pathway but I can't make out anything more than outlines of people walking along as the sun shines in to my eyes. I cup my hands to make a shield and I am about to head onwards when something catches my eye. A solitary figure I stood apart from the others, standing straight against the setting sun and even though I can't make out any of the details a sinking feeling confirms that although I can't see the face, this person I staring right at me.

I reach in to my bag and fish around for the knife in the lining. I don't dare tear my eyes away from this mysteries shadow in case they disappear in to the crowd and somehow manage to surprise me. Panic shudders through me as my mind speeds in to hypo mode and thoughts fly half formed through my mind. "Is it them? How did they find me? This has to be the first time I left the apartment in days, how do they even know what I look like?" My hand finds the knife and I carefully slide it out. Four years of hard training has left me prepared, so long as it is just one Mogadorien I can at least attempt to take them. I fight to keep down the hysteria and I make my way along the path away from the dark figure. In a few minutes the sun will have gone down and my vision will be clear, and then I will be able to fight or at least see what I am facing.

I can see the shadow moving slowly towards me as I pick up pace. The pathway is too packed for me to run and I get several dirty looks from people as I push my way through. It amazes me at how oblivious they are, don't they notice the monster slowly moving among them (I can see now that the shadow is gaining on me). I slip in to the large bandstand that overlooks the beach in the hope of finding some space so that if I have to I can fight and hopefully less innocent bystanders will get in the way. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because I messed up and somehow they found me. I am alone not with no charm to protect me, me only weapon is a small knife and I have no legacies. It is probably a bad time but I feel really bitter toward the elders who left me defenceless like this. I know how to fight and my toned body can pull off the moves I will need to make but even if I take this Mogadorien there might be more waiting. Hundreds, maybe thousands could be making their way towards me now and I couldn't even see them. "If I get out of this, I am so buying sunglasses!"

I fight back a sob as the last of the rays die down and I turn to face the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Lorien Legacies series or One and Hilde. I have not read the Lost Files (unfortunately) so please bear with me and Review. I will try and update at least a few times a week because as you can tell I have a lot of spare time at the moment. Enjoy! **

Chapter Three

You know that feeling when your heart is pumping so fast that everything goes still and all you can hear is the blood in your ears and the beats of your heart? That feeling when you would give anything and everything just to be somewhere else, that utter and complete fear that chills you to the bone making it hard to breath but somehow clearing your mind of everything else at the same time. That pretty much applied to me right now as I turned towards the soldier that could potentially put an end to my life. My only hope was the small flip knife in my end and a few years of training. By this point it didn't matter much anymore, I knew I would go down fighting (If I had to go down at all).

I suppose my life should have been flashing before my eyes, or maybe that is just a movie cliché. Anyway, I am glad it didn't because having to re-live through that load of poopie would probably make me so depressed that I would want to impale myself on the soldiers sword and besides, I really needed to focus right now if I wanted to make it out of here. Which I did, I am not that sick of my life. I couldn't help but think about how different things would be if I had been another number, a part of the charm. I would have been untouchable. Better that that, attempting to kill me would have just reduced the soldiers to a pile of ash. I could have taken out a whole army! It's unlikely that a few little kids and their scared cepans would have been brave enough to try that where as I would have, with pride!

The last rays died down and I took the chance to take in the appearance of my enemy as the shadows covered over my eyes, giving me my sight back. To my surprise the soldier was not much taller than me, Hilde had warned me that they would have a massive height advantage. It was a reassurance to me; maybe this one would be weaker than the others. A runt Mogadorien (That almost made me laugh)! A unbroken sheet of black hair fell just past the shoulders of the black leather coat. Though the features weren't defined yet I could make out narrow shoulders and a slender waist (A woman?) I stared in to the face of my assassin and what I saw made me gasp in surprise. I took a step backwards as the final features became clear. A pale face with chin length bangs, narrow nose and dark grey eyes.

"Hilde?"

Hildes' eyes narrowed as she stared at me for a moment and her eyes found my raised knife. She looked mad as hell! Well, to be honest Hilde never looked particularly anything but when you knew her well you learned how to know what she was thinking. I could have fallen to my knees with relief; I was not going to die today! Though as I took another look at Hilde I knew this probably wasn't true, if it wasn't a Mogadorien that killed me she certainly would. I suppose I should feel safer now but the glint in her eyes told me that what was about to come in the next few hours was going to be a lot worse than any Mogadorien would have done to me.

I decided it was probably best to say something to break up the silence, since she didn't seem to be in the mood for starting convocation. "You scared me to death; I thought you were a Mogadorien!" I said whilst trying to seem as neutral as possible. So I had sneaked out, big deal! Did she honestly expect me to stay cooped up in that house all the time like she did? You only get one life, if the downfall of Lorien had shown me anything it was that. I intended to live my life to the full and at that moment, on the bandstand in California, I made myself a silent promise. I was not going to let anything or anyone hold me back from doing that! If I wanted to go to the beach and talk to guys then I would. Sure, I would still train (it would be stupid not to) but I wasn't going to devoted every day to Hildes' drills.

"I was just on the beach; the sea looked nice so I went for a bit of surfing!" Speaking of surf, I had dropped my board on the beach when I left in a panic. I wasn't too bothered because technically it wasn't my board, it has "found" it on the first day here and I had kept it ever since. I made a mental note to get a new one at the weekend. Hilde did not seem to think much of my reasoning as she gave me a look that said "This is not over, we are just in public" and set off back up the slope to the apartment at a fast pace. I walked silently behind her, dragging my feet and trying to buy as much time as possible before we were left alone. My beach paradise was fading behind us and so was my fear.

This time I had a new resolve! I was not going to let her dictate my life. I was in charge of myself, no Cepan, no elders. Had Pitticus Lore showed up that moment and started to question me I would have to him where to go! I don't have to explain myself to people all the time. If Hilde wants to spend all day training in the apartment (And on closer inspection I notice that she doesn't look to great, to pale with huge bags under her eyes) that's up to her. But I am my own person. I am number one (Unlucky number one) and no one tells me what to do!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Because I survived chapter 3**

Panting slightly, I wiped the hair back out of my eyes as I climbed up the hill towards the small apartment. I was not unfit but after my recent scare (that's putting it nicely) my heart was beating about ten times faster than it should have been and it was still unnaturally hot in summertime California. My wet trainers were making little squirting noises as I slowed down in an attempt to buy more time before I reached home and I was left to the mercy of my very angry cepan. I pulled my beach bag higher up my solders to stop it from rubbing on my burning skin; sun burn? Seriously? I had never been particularly tan due to the amount of time I spent in the shade and training inside but I rarely burnt so when I did it was always a great source of discomfort.

I rubbed a patch on my arm in an absent minded way as I continued my assent up the hill. I often found myself doing that because two years ago I had broken my arm in an accident as well as some of the small bones in my foot. I had been in Dade, Florida and I had been alone in the first two storey house Hilde had ever bought (It was also the last) because Hilde had gone out to do our weekly shopping. I had been bored and decided to hunt my chest down and attempt once again to open it alone. I knew that Hilde had stashed it in the attic so I had opened the trap door with a stick and the ladder had folded out with a thud on to the landing bellow. At the top of the ladder I had slipped and fallen down from the attic and down the stairs bellow until I was laid awkwardly in the stone hallway bellow. Hilde had found me their two hour later and after a stressful trip to the local hospital she had decided that once again it was time to move.

I walked up the road in silence until I reached the apartment. Carefully I slipped past the car and waited for Hilde to catch up and unlock the door so I could escape in to the shade. I fought the urge to kick the wall in as I cursed my bad luck, the one time I go down the beach alone would be the one time I get caught. I wasn't going to let that put me off though but next time I would not attempt to hide what I was doing because it would make no difference. If I wanted to go down the beach I would. I could still here the distant hum of the jet skis from my house and it only added to my bad mood. The relief of my survival and happiness that I had not been blasted in to pieces by a Mogadorien was fading now that I realised I had never been in any danger.

I moved aside so the cepan could unlock the door and as soon as it clicked open I pushed my way through to the kitchen and kicked my trainers off, hearing a soft thud as they hit the wall. Unfortunately the apartment is only small with two bedrooms coming off the main living room, one small bathroom and a tiny bar like kitchen in the living room. One door leads to the big balcony and another leads out on to the driveway. There is no space to hide away and be alone so as I dump my bag under the bed and pull on a pair of flip flops I know it is time to face the music.

I walk in to the living room with my head held high (I will not show my weakness) and take my time to choose a soda from the fridge; brown pop wins hands down every time. I pull the top off and through it across the room in to the bin, showing off to myself as I once again demonstrate my enhanced skills. I realise after a few seconds that, much to my relief, I am alone in here so I comb the salt out of my hair and put on my dry shorts over my now dry bikini. I switch the fan off to get rid of the annoying hum it makes. I can see the dents my trainers had left in the wall and it gives me a grim satisfaction. The door to the balcony is slid open slightly to temp the nonexistent breeze through and I can see that the sun has now gone down completely meaning the only lights are now coming from the surrounding houses and take-aways.

I sit down on the sofa just as the door slides back further and Hilde walks in to the room. Her black hair is lose and slightly tousled, as if she has been running her hands through it and she has dark bags under her eyes which contrasts with her pale skin. She looks tired and a kind of worn down. I might have felt more sorry for her if I didn't know what was coming next. I observe in silence as she slides the door closed and pushes the safety lock down. I guess she doesn't want the neighbour to hear one of her many rants about my "duties", which would lead to a lot of uncomfortable questions and possibly FBI involvement. She sits down on the sofa opposite and I can feel her eyes burning in to me.

"Really Loren? I have come to expect your carelessness but this?" She does not raise her voice but I can hear the menace in it. She starts off all her rants in this way and instantly the sound of her unnatural calm cuts in to me but instead of making me squirm it just annoys me more.

I try not to sound too defensive as I reply "I only went down the beach. Is that a rule now Hilde? That I can't go out." I bite on my tongue to avoid saying any more. I try to mimic her calm but I end up sounding defiant; it suits me more. I can feel my eyes narrowing in to a glare as I stare in to her eyes and I know I must seem rude but I can't bring myself to care.

"You can go out, as you do multiply times a week" She replies swiftly her eyes staring coolly in to mine "But you know the stakes, even if you choose to ignore them and you know not to leave the house alone." Emphasis is put on the last few words and her voice rises slightly in warning but I let lose my retort anyway as my voice raises to a yell.

"Oh yeah? I have news for you, I just did! And look... I am still alive and unharmed. Your point is irrelevant anyway because I can look after myself now; I don't need your constant protection anymore!" I stand up off the sofa and move to unlock the front door. I need some air before I do something I might later regret... or not. But Hilde isn't done with me.

Moving faster than I would have thought possible she grabs my arm and pulls me around to face her. Her grey eyes burn in to mine in a way that would have normally made me want to cower away but right now they just go to show everything I am trying to avoid. She expects me to submit to her orders and hideaway like a good little girl, waiting for the day the mogs will come and finish me off. But I will not!

"Of course, I saw how well you handled yourself back on the beach. A flip knife? Ha!" She laughs as she runs her hand through her already tousled hair. "I am trying to protect you, why do you make that so hard all of the time One?" That sentence did it. She had called me One, the one name I despised the most, above all others, because of everything it symbolises. It is a constant reminder of my misfortune and lack of proper identity. I feel all traces of my fear and reluctance leave as I pulled my hand out of hers and force the door open, I had broken the lock off with shear force even though I had not meant to. I couldn't bring myself to care about the stupid lock as I turned round and glared in to Hildes eyes.

"I don't need protection. I just need some space, why is that so hard for you to understand."

Before she could reply I sped down the drive and out of the gate for the second time today but as I reach the end I found the car blocking my way. In my frustration and blind rage something clicked in my mind and before I could realise what the car was flying through the air and flipping in to the road outside the gate. I stopped open mouthed as I realised what I had just done. I had not touched the car, I was 100% sure of it! I had moved it with the power of my mind, my frustration and anger with everything! I had moved it with my mind... my mind!

The legacies. Telekinesis!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The legacies! I look back to where the car is flipped over in the middle of the road as I continue to head down the hill and away from the cramped apartment and in to the muggy California night. The neighbours will be out soon wondering what all the noise was and why our car is there. It will have to be scraped and no doubt people will ask questions but I am not sorry. I am not Hilde; I don't worry about stupid things like that. As for the car, well I am not sorry there either! The trouble will be finding a scrap yard that will take a piece of rubbish like that. It is seriously outdated and they don't even make parts for them anymore.

I pick up pace as the apartment fades from view and the sounds of door sliding open as people come out to examine the damage no longer reach my ears. I don't know where I am going but I let my legs do the walking as the follow a familiar path. Practically the only path I ever follow as it heads down in to town and towards the mall. It is only ten o'clock and the mall is open till late in the summer. It is one of the main places to visit in California because of the number of designer shops and brands in there. I have no money on me but I can window shop as I let my mind work things out and believe me, it is doing some serious thinking right now.

I have my first legacy. The though seems alien to me as I run it through my head again and again. My first weapon has arrived and it is proof I am growing stronger. The first legacy... somewhere in the back of my mind alarm bells start ringing. Didn't Hilde say telekinesis only ever follows the fist legacy? I bite down on my lip to hold back a cry of excitement as I realise what this must mean. I have another legacy, one that developed before telekinesis and remains undiscovered. It won't be a major one, those are always last to develop, but it is a legacy all the same. I frown as I try to think back and focus on what it might be but I can't think of anything that could possibly be another legacy. I have always been stronger and faster than the other kids my age but all garde are, I am intelligent and by no means ignorant though my cepan would say otherwise.

As I draw closer to the shops I reach the edge of town I am pulled in to the crowds of people going out for their late evening meals or going back to their hotels. There is a man in front with a small child slumped over his shoulder. The Childs' eyes are closed and its mouth is open; the kid looks drugged. Its eyes half open and meet mine and grinning slightly it sticks its tongue out. Someone else might have rolled their eyes and ignored this but being in the mood I am today I stick up my middle finger and wave it in the kids face. The child gasps, not expecting this and it opens its mouth to cry out but before it can I disappear in to a brightly lit shop and disappear in to the crowd.

I scan the shop and check out some of the shelves as I casually brose around. It is a large store, selling mostly makeup and hair products and some medical supplies on attractively stocked shelves. I pick up one of the bottles of brightly coloured nail varnish and try it out on my thumb. I don't own any makeup products. Apart from hair dye I have never really needed them but since I aim to spend more time out my beauty seems to be a worthy investment. A certain blonde haired surfer pops in to my head and I grin as I find a mirror. It is a full length one on the back of a store room door and I get a good look at myself. I am tall with slightly tan skin and blonde hair that falls past my shoulders and down my back. I am not skinny but I am defiantly not fat. I am built for power with my toned thighs and waste with long arms. I study my face carefully and trace out my strong jaw and sharp nose. My eyes are a dark blue and framed by long lashes that curl upwards.

I find black eyeliner and try it one, smiling as it pulls out my eyes and gives me an edge. I do not blend in to the crowd, I am someone guys would want to know and girls would want to be. I am not perfect, but I can pretend. I will not hide away! I feel my shorts for some money to get the eyeliner before I remember I have none. Well darn. I grit my teeth and run a hand through my hair and I frown in fury. Stupid little inconveniences like this seem to happen to me a lot more often than other. Once again the image of the blonde surfer pops in to my head and I can't help but think how I would like him to see me with this on; how I would like to flirt with him again but this time better and with an even more attractive image to go with it.

I slip the pencil in to my pocket and walk casually towards the door. No one has noticed and I know I will be able to get away with it. What does one eyeliner matter when the whole world is in danger? I don't feel guilty; this is insignificant compared to all the other stuff that goes on. I step out in the street but as I turn away a siren goes off in the shop... I have stepped straight through the alarm system. A tall guy in a blue jacket yells something at me as I start to walk away but I don't hear him. From the look he gives me I can tell he knows it was me who set it off. He starts to push though the crowds towards me and I realise he must be the security guard for the shop. I start to run and he starts to sprint towards me. The crowds part around us and I find myself sprinting away.

I know it is stupid to use my legacy but I can't help it as I try to uses my telekinesis to slow him down. I want to use my new power and...Well...I am having a bit of fun. This is my first real excitement in a while and I know I am in no danger. I focus on him and try to activate my legacy. To my shock I end up sending him flying backwards and in to a group of people as I use my power on him. My legacy is still raw, untrained; I can't fully control it yet. This irritates me a little but I shrug my shoulders and just run away. I do not go at full garde pace but I go fast enough that no human can follow me.

I reach the bottom of the hill and as a passerby for the time. It is gone twelve and I am growing slightly worn out. I decide to head back to the apartment and grab some rest, maybe even train a little. My stomach feels slightly empty as I realise I haven't eaten since lunch. Will I tell Hilde about my legacy? Probably not, after all it doesn't really concern her does it. This is my business! I smile and go to run up the hill, work my muscles out a little, burn some calories as I make my way back. I run out off the Burn and get ready to start going uphill when it hits me.

Guess I never saw that car coming. I hear the sequel of brakes and before I can comprehend what is happening and move I feel something slam (And I mean Slam, like full force) in to my side sending me flying across the road. For a moment the world becomes a blur of colour and sound and I roll head over heels on the hard concrete bellow and I hear a scream, it takes a moment for me to realise it is mine. When I stop moving my thoughts are muddled and confused, I try to sit up but my body protests and I can't. I don't feel the pain, it doesn't register as my mind starts to blur but it is there somewhere, buried beneath the confusion and fear.

A figure stands over me but I can't hear anything they say as the last of my senses fade away and I fall in to unconsciousness. Life sucks then you die! Yeah I should be so lucky because as I fall in to darkness I know I won't die today. My death, though inevitable, will be at the hands of a Mogadorien if it happens at all. Unlucky number one!

I just hope they don't call an ambulance!


End file.
